


Lose my Mind

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realization, Romance, Sentimental, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to spend my life in this way, staying away from you,” said Mario, turning in Marco’s direction and caressing his chick, sweetly.<br/>“I don’t want to waste my time, in this way… not anymore.” </p>
<p>“What are you planning to do?”</p>
<p>Mario just smiled, kissing him with all the amount of love he was capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you like this little story! I'm truly sorry for every single mistake you're going to find in this fanfic, english is not my first lenguage as you can tell, so forgive me, please!  
> Let me know what you think :')
> 
> _Electra

 

~~**Lose my mind** ~~

 

 

 

“Where are you going?”

Marco turned to Mario, who was still lying on the bad near him, covered with the thick sheet like he was in a shelter. The older didn’t answered right away, a little bit shocked by how amazingly cute Mario was. His hair was really messed up by the night they had just spent together, and his eyes where still closed to the world. Marco missed watching them so much, even if he wouldn’t let Mario know about it.

“I have to go to the hospital, for the charity thing that I’ve told you yesterday, remember?”

“Shall I come with you?”

“Only if you want… but I get that you’re really tired from the yesterday flight. Don’t worry, ok? Just stay here, I’ll be back as soon as possible. Rest, my love,” Whispered sweetly, hugging him through the bedspread.

Marco skipped a heartbeat. He had longed to do these things, this little gestures, every single day of his life. Touching him, whispering sweet words to Mario’s ear, smelling his scent of aftershave and simply _be with him_ , like before they fall apart. They had spent a lot of time, trying to collect their shit together and realizing what they always had meant to be. What they had always felt toward each other.

When Mario left BVB for Bayern (after they broke up), it was not easy, ‘cause they moved to be inseparable to live far away from one another (which, to be honest, led them to depressed mood and other bad feelings that Marco didn’t want to remember at all). But now, they were more than ok, more than perfectly fine, even if travelling from Dortmund to Munich (or vice versa) was not as good as take the car and simply drive to Mario’s loft in the heart of Dortmund.

But, after all, they both felt that all the struggle and strain was worth it.

“I can handle a bit of tiredness, you know? I’d love to get see the children.”

Marco couldn’t stop himself from ruffle his boyfriend hair and leave a passionate kiss on Mario’s lips.

“Alright, baby, just get yourself up, take a shower whilst I prepare breakfast.”

Mario suddenly left his little and warm shelter, watching Marco stand up from the mattress and collecting his boxer from the floor, beautiful and perfect as usual.

“Why don’t you want to come with me in the shower? We could save some time, you know.” said Mario, innocently, staring at Marco’s chest like he was watching some kind of breathtaking work of art.

The older just laughed, “We can’t, I’m sorry. And it’s not because I don’t want to, believe me, - said Marco, crawling on the bad again and caging him into his arms – but I have to do this thing for BVB and, well, I gave them my word, so…”

“Alright, alright! I’ll wait ‘till we come back home and then I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”

Mario left a slow kiss on Marco’s cheek and the Dortmund player shut his eyes, enraptured by their closeness.

 

 

Mario had been watching Marco playing with kids for hours and he didn’t get tired of it yet. It was the cutest scene he had ever seen in his entire life: his smiles and giggles, the enthusiasm that Mario could see in his eyes…

He didn’t had enough words to describe how beautiful Marco looked like.

Lost in his own world whilst he was staring at his boyfriend in amusement, Mario didn’t noticed a little girl, more or less she was 6 years old, approaching him and touching his hand in order to catch Mario’s attention.

“You’re Mario G-g- götze, aren’t you? I’ve seen you o-on TV!” asked her, trying to pronounce his surname correctly. Mario kneeled down, nodding and smiling: she was so tiny and pail, dark red circles under the green eyes and short black hair. And even if she was certainly a patient of the hospital, her cracked voice was so strong and clear, innocent. And in that precise moment he felt a sort of deep and profound respect for this beautiful human being.

“Hi, princess. Nice to meet ya! What’s your name?” answered at her shy smile, holding her small hand.

“I’m Marzia… would you like to play with me with the ball?”

Götze sensed a warm feeling in his chest.

“I’d love to.”

 

 

Marco closed the front door rapidly, before holding Mario in his arms from behind and resting his head on the hallow between his neck and shoulder.

“ I had watched you playing with the little one, today… you were amazing with her,” Said Marco, placing a chaste kiss near Mario’s ear, “I think you should visit her another time, before leaving Dortmund in three days.”

“Yes, I was thinking the same. She’s amazing, so _strong and alive,_ you know… even if cancer is consuming her body,” whispered the younger player, looking at the ceiling and trying to choke back the tears.

Marco had nothing to reply to him, he just stood there, embracing him and keeping Mario as close to him as possible, unable to let him go.

After several minutes of silence they walked to bedroom, arms and legs still entangled, their thoughts far away from there.

 

“There’s something I understood.”

“What is it?”

“Watching those kids today makes me thought that, even if we have all we want, right now, we don’t know anything about the future, anything about what is going to happen in 3 mouths, a year or 10. We can live just now and here... and…”

“And?”

“I don’t want to spend my life in this way, staying away from you,” said Mario, turning in Marco’s direction and caressing his chick sweetly, “I don’t want to waste my time, in this way… not anymore.”

“What are you planning to do?”

Mario just smiled, kissing him with all the amount of love he was capable of.

 

**_5 months later._ **

 

Mario stood on the entrance of their new apartment in Miami like he was living a vivid dream. The loft was amazingly furnished and decorated, in white and black design, wide windows in the living area which gave the opportunity to appreciate the breathtaking view of the sea.

“Our home, in the end.” Pronounced softly Mario, looking at all the details of that new ambient.

Marco watched him silently, trying to contain his own excitement for their new lives. Leaving their football clubs and explaining what was happening to theirs teammates, families or friends hadn’t been easy for both of them. And after all the troubles they had been through, here they were. Far away from everybody, far away from home but together. Free, for real though.

“Mario, come here,” said Reus, with a grin on his face; Mario laughed softly, before doing what he was told to do.

“Yes, sir?”

Marco tied him in his arms, before meeting Mario’s forehead. He placed a kiss on the neck, “I love you, with all my heart. You can even imagine.”

Mario smiled at him, “I can, actually,” before returning the passionate kiss.

“We should inaugurate our home, you know,” said Marco, taking Mario in his arms like he was weightless and led him to theirs bedroom.

“Yes, we should.”

And it wasn’t necessary to add other words.

 


End file.
